Othorimer Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo meets the Othorimer Family's game girl..." Olesia: "DIE, YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING SON OF A (bleep)! DIE!" Announcer: "And whom a teenage girl who is a spoiled and bratty princess..." Morisa: "(bleep) OFF!" throws Orla's cosmetic kit and sewing kit out the window Orla: "No! Not my cosmetic kit! That was so expensive!" and Olesia destroy Kenisha's assembled swan 3D puzzle Kenisha: "My 3D puzzle! I just finished it!" beheads Kenisha's Monster High figure Kenisha: "There is no head on my Monster High figure! MOM!!!!" throws Kenisha's potted plant and it breaks and it spills all of the soil out with a fully bloomed daisy Kenisha: (sobbing) "My poor plant...." Olesia: "Supernanny's gonna fail!" Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look and see which family we've got this time..." ???: "Hi, we're the Othorimer Family! I'm Orla and I'm an event planner." Introduction Observation Begins Observation Continues is playing a Grand Theft Auto game on the XBOX 360 Olesia: "Move over, you mother(bleep)ing son of a (bleep)!" Parent Meeting House Rules Jo: "Today, we're going to have house rules." reads the Hope Solo magazine Jo: "Rule number one: Listen and obey." Morisa: "Blah, blah, blah!" Jo: "Rule number two: No more playing violent video games." Morisa: "Nag, nag, nag, nag!" Jo: "Rule number three: No swearing." Morisa: "SHUT UP!" Jo: "Rule number four: Cell phones must be turned off at 7:30 on week nights, 8:30 on weekends," Morisa: "Olesia and I were like, 'What? Is she for real?'" Jo: "Rule number five: MySpace and Bebo are privileges which you earn up to one hour per day." Olesia: "Has this lady lost her mind?" Morisa and Olesia: "We STRONGLY disagree!" Orla: "Sorry, Morisa and Olesia. But those are the rules and that's final!" Olesia: "WE WANT OUR CELL PHONE, MYSPACE, AND BEBO FOREVER PRIVILEGES BACK! WE HATE THOSE NEW RULES!" Jo: "Rule number six, always tell your parents where you are going and when you will be back." rolls her eyes Jo: "Rule number seven, be home on time." reads her Nintendo Power magazine Jo: "Rule number eight, must be in bed by 9:30 on week nights, 10:30 on weekends," takes the house rules chart Olesia: "Here's what I always think of rules!" the house rules chart in the fireplace Jo: "Olesia, NO!" Morisa: "Yeah, I don't need no (bleep)ing rules! Which 13-year old needs any (bleep)ing rules?!" Discipline Lose What You Like Chart Jo: "It wasn't long before Morisa started to kick off." is in the kitchen making dinner Morisa: "May I have chocolate?" Orla: "Not now, Morisa. We will begin soon." Morisa: "YOU (bleep) GOBLIN! I WANT TO EAT CHOCOLATE!" Orla: "When dinner is finished, you can have it later." Morisa: "I AM NOT IGNORING THEM, YOU STUPID (bleep)!" throws the phone at Orla Orla: "You cannot act this violent, Morisa!" Morisa: "GO TO (bleep) YOU STUPID (bleep)!" Jo: "Morisa, calm down." bites Jo's hand Jo: "Morisa, you don't have the right to bite my hand." smashes a fish tank with an aluminum baseball bat. Orla: "Oh, my god! my rare and exotic Koi!" Jo: "Since she broke the fish tank, you're going to remove a privelege from the Lose What You Like Chart." Orla: "Because of what you did, you have lost your iPhone for one whole week." throws Orla's cosmetic kit and sewing kit out the window Orla: "Oh, no! Not my cosmetic kit! That was so expensive!" Morisa: "DON'T CARE! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT GETTING ME CHOCOLATE!" Orla: "NO MYSPACE AND BEBO FOR TWO WEEKS!" flips Orla off Orla: "You now lost TV privileges!" Morisa: "SHUT UP!!!!!" throws Kenisha's potted plant and it breaks and it spills all of the soil out with a fully bloomed daisy Kenisha: (sobbing) "My poor plant....my African violet." Jo: "Remove another privilege, Orla." Orla: "That's it, you lost your phone privileges!" Morisa: "DON'T CARE!" Jo: "And if Morisa's protest was over, think again! She started to carry on with more violent deeds! beheads Kenisha's Monster High figure Kenisha: "There is no head on my Monster High figure! MOM!!!!" Orla: "You're not going to the party next week!" Morisa: "Here's what I think of your stupid Lose What You Like Chart!" the Lose What You Like Chart in the fireplace Jo: "Morisa, NO!" plays a very loud Eminem song on the MP3 player with an explicit name Orla: "MORISA ADRIANNE OTHORIMER! I do not appreciate your trashy music!" Morisa: "And I do not appreciate you not giving me any chocolate!" Jo: Morisa: Orla: Morisa and Olesia vs. Jo Morisa and Olesia vs. Jo part 2 Kenisha's 9th birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Kenisha's birthday, and she was having a Victorious-themed birthday party; she invited her friends Kari, Julia, Mariah, Tatum, Madeline, Veronica, Carly and Jessie." Kenisha: "Hi, Jo." Jo: "Happy birthday, Kenisha!" Orla: "I've booked everything for the party." Jo: "At first, everything turned out fine." Julia: "Isn't your siblings invited to your party, Kenisha?" Kenisha: "Oh, no. No dorks allowed at this party, and no boys, especially my mean sisters Olesia and Morisa, who destroyed my potted plant, Monster High figure, and 3D jigsaw puzzle, most specially my brother Jay who writes on the walls and destroyed my iPod touch and Mom's blackberry." Veronica: "That's not very nice of them, Kenisha." Kenisha: "Anyway, my mom booked a karaoke machine. We've got face painting, a dressing table, a stage area, funky dance, activities and games." Jo: "But then all of a sudden, things got worse." is singing karaoke Veronica: (singing) "Since you've been gone...I can breathe for the first time...I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah...thanks to you...now I get...what I want...since you've been gone..." Morisa: "I put in there not only water, but carrot juice, boogers, ants, spiders, urine, corn, spinach, peas, milk, and dirt in the balloons." Athena: "OK." Olesia and Morisa: "Girls, on your mark, get set, ready, aim, FIRE!" Morisa, and their friends, Rochelle, Angeline, Coraline, Glinda, Trixie, Ruby, Athena, and Gina throw balloons filled with water, carrot juice, boogers, ants, spiders, urine, corn, spinach, peas, milk, and dirt Kenisha: "Ack!" marches to Mariah and force-feeds her tabasco sauce Mariah: "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" slaps Mariah's cheek Jo: "YOUNG LADY, YOU DO NOT FORCE-FEED ANYBODY TABASCO SAUCE BECAUSE IT BURNS THEIR MOUTHS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Coraline: "I put in those water, broccoli, worms, beans, and feces." throws the balloons at Tatum screams Tatum: "MOM!!!" Kenisha: "They had better not ruin the karaoke machine!" destroys the karaoke machine by smashing it into pieces with an axe screams in horror Orla: "What's going on?" Carly: "Rochelle destroyed the karaoke machine! The karaoke machine is ruined." Onward Family Test Run DVD Meeting Reinforcements Jo loses it Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts